The Sanders
The Sanders & MacArthur Pokémon Show is a fictional TV anime. Summary Sanders and MacArthur go on many adventures in the Galar region and meet several Pokémon while being accompanied by Grookey, Scorbunny, Sobble and Paxton. Description Each episode of this adventurous, comedic fantasy slice-of-life anime has a pair of 7-minute or 11-minute adventures that are both focused on Sanders and MacArthur, two new Pokémon trainers who are new to Galar and are accompanied by grass monkey Grookey, fire rabbit Scorbunny, water lizard Sobble and desert peacock Paxton. Characters Main * Sanders - One of the two central human protagonists. She can turn into Furret at anytime. Sanders is able to understand bug Pokémon by listening closely to what they tell her (when in Furret form) or whisper into her ear (when still in human form). * MacArthur - One of the two central human protagonists. She can turn into Sandshrew at anytime. * Grookey - One of the central Pokémon protagonists. She adores plants, especially flowers and trees, and loves music. Her favorite music is Mambo, as she enjoys mambo dancing to mambo music. * Scorbunny - One of the central Pokémon protagonists. He loves playing sports and exercises daily. * Sobble - One of the central Pokémon protagonists. She is shy but friendly and enjoys painting. * Paxton - The central and only Fakemon protagonist. He carries a mini-backpack, which is full of useful items, and uses his Rotom Phone to identify Pokémon and collect information about them. Supporting * Thwackey - Grookey's older brother. Like his younger sister, Thwacky loves music but his favorite genre of music is Salsa, as he salsa dances to salsa music. He also adores playing in the sunshine, regardless of the season. * Raboot - Scorbunny's older sister. Like her younger brother, Raboot enjoys sports but her favorite sport is soccer. She acts gothic and is very social with dark and ghost Pokémon. * Drizzile - Sobble's older sister. Like her younger sister, Drizzile enjoys painting but also likes getting messy. She acts gothic, like Raboot, but is not very social with dark and ghost Pokémon. * Rilaboom - Grookey's father. Like his children, Rilaboom enjoys music but his favorite music genre is Big-Band. * Cinderace - Scorbunny's mother. Like her children, Cinderace loves sports but her favorite sport is racing. * Inteleon - Sobble's mother. Like her children, Inteleon loves painting. She is also a member of the Galar Spy Force. * Skwovet - Greedent's son. He loves collecting and eating berries. He is also Wooloo's best friend. * Greedent - Skwovet's mother. She often forgets to pick up berries that drop out of her tail, allowing her son and other Pokémon to collect the said berries. * Wooloo - Dubwool's daughter. She enjoys rolling around and eating grass. Her favorite game is Follow the Leader. She is also Skwovet's best friend. * Dubwool - Wooloo's father. He often tries to keep his daughter from getting into harmful danger, though she never seems to be harmed. * Rookidee - Corvisquire's little sister and Corviknight's younger daughter. She enjoys fighting, even when she loses. * Corvisquire - Rookiedee's older sister and Corviknight's older daughter. She is very creative with tools, including hammers and feathers, and uses them to her advantage in battle. * Corviknight - Rookiedee's and Corvisquire's father. He enjoys being a knight but dreams of becoming a king someday. * Gossifleur - Eldegoss' sister. She enjoys doing ballet and is very graceful. * Eldegoss - Gossifleur's sister. She also enjoys ballet and is extremely graceful. * Nicket - Thivel's daughter. She loves to steal things but mostly steals fruit. * Thivel - Nicket's mother. Like her daughter, Thivel loves to steal things but mostly steals fruit. * Yamper - Bolthund's son. He is a very good herding dog and adores playing fetch. * Bolthund - Yamper's father. He is an extremely good herding dog, adores playing fetch and seems to enjoy the scents of others, including his son and his trainers. * Milcery - Alcremie's little brother. He makes a ball of yummy yet creamy dough to play with in case no one is there to play with him. * Alcremie - Milcery's big sister. She has a variety of other flavors and anyone who licks her will tickle her. * Blipbug - Dottler's little sister and Orbeetle's daughter. She is very intelligent, which makes Paxton jealous of her. * Dottler - Blipbug's big brother and Orbeetle's son. He acts like a rock and doesn't move unless if he's tickled. * Orbeetle - Blipbug's and Dottler's father. He is more intelligent than his children but deeply cares for them. * Morpeko - A hamster Pokémon with two personalities. She can change from her Normal form to her Berserk form she is starving after a long time without food. * Chewtle - Drednaw's son. He enjoys chewing on stuff with his only tooth but what he mostly chews on is food. * Drednaw - Chewtle's father. Like his son, Drednaw enjoys chewing on stuff but food is what he mostly chews on. * Hattena - Hattrem's little sister and Hatterene's younger daughter. She can sense the feelings of others. * Hattrem - Hattena's big sister and Hatterene's older daughter. * Hatterene - Hattena's and Hattrem's mother. * Arrokuda - Barraskewda's son. He works at the Galar Fish Pokémon Spa with his father, being in charge of nibbling dead skin off of the feet and bodies of humans and barefoot Pokémon. * Barraskewda - Arrokuda's father. He works at the Galar Fish Pokémon Spa with his son, being in charge of collecting the money that the costumers give him to purchase their foot or full body fish Pokémon pedicures. * Cramorant - A seagull Pokémon who can gulp down pretty much anything. He has a big appetite and enjoys gulping down food. However, Cramorant is a bit forgetful of what he's doing and who he's battling. * Silicobra - Sandaconda's son. He hisses at the end of his sentences. * Sandaconda - Silicobra's mother. Like her son, Sandaconda hisses at the end of her sentences. * Sinistea - Polteagiest's daughter. * Polteagiest - Sinistea's father. * Rolycoly - Carkoal's little brother and Coalossal's younger son. He loves rolling around and enjoys racing his big brother. * Carkoal - Rolycoly's big brother and Coalossal's older son. Like his little brother, Carkoal loves rolling around and enjoys racing Rolycoly. * Coalossal - Rolycoly's and Carkoal's father. He is mostly peaceful but gets enraged when mines are vandalized. * Cufant - Copperajah's daughter. She is very strong and can carry things heavier than her without breaking a sweat. * Copperajah - Cufant's mother. Her green skin is invincible against water. * Impidimp - Morgrem's little brother and Grimmsnal's son. He enjoys causing playful mischief around Galar. * Morgrem - Impidimp's big sister and Grimmsnarl's daughter. * Grimmsnarl - Impidimp's and Morgrem's father. * Toxel - Amped Toxtricity's and Low Key Toxricity's little brother. His touch on humans and Pokémon feels tingly due to him being half electric-half poison. * Amped Toxricity - Toxel's older brother and Low Key Toxricity's twin brother. He loves listening to rock and roll music. * Low Key Toxricity - Toxel's older sister and Amped Toxricity's twin sister. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to the Galar Region/Our Adventure Begins #* Welcome to the Galar Region - Sanders and MacArthur enter Galar and settle into their new home. #* Our Adventure Begins - Sanders and MacArthur meet Grookey, Scorbunny, Sobble and Paxton and decide to claim them their Pokémon. # Pokémon Showdown/Help Me, I'm Stuck! #* Pokémon Showdown - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Clobbopus and his brother Grapploct and have a showdown with them. #* Help Me, I'm Stuck! - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon must get Skwovet, the son of Greedent, out of a tree when he gets stuck. # Rare Secret Crystals/Cave Racing #* Rare Secret Crystals - According to Paxton's Rotom Phone, there is a cave with rare crystals. Eager to find the crystals, Sanders, MacArthur and the gang sets off to find the cave. #* Cave Racing - Sanders and MacArthur compete in a rolling relay cave race against brothers Rolycoly and Carkoal. # Pokémon Battle Test/The Great Pokémon Egg #* Pokémon Battle Test - Leon challenges Sanders and MacArthur to a Pokémon battle to test the strength of their Pokémon. #* The Great Pokémon Egg - Sanders and MacArthur must find an egg that contains a Pokémon that Zacian and Zamazenta need to see. # The Only Rock that Matters/Rookie Business #* The Only Rock that Matters - MacArthur loses her lucky rock somewhere in Route 7, so she, Sanders and the gang must find it. #* Rookie Business - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Rookiedee, her sister Corvisquire and her father Corviknight and decide to prove to them that are not rookies. # The Thief Pokémon/Pokémon Jump Scarer #* The Thief Pokémon - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon discover that their stuff is stolen and find out that Nicket and her mother Thievel are the culprits. #* Pokémon Jump Scarer - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Duraludon, who is attempting to jump scare them. # Pokémon on Ice/Queen of the Mountain #* Pokémon on Ice - Sanders' favorite ice show, Pokémon on Ice, comes to Galar and Sanders is doing whatever she can to get enough money to buy a ticket. #* Queen of the Mountain - MacArthur enters a game called King of the Mountain and competes against Duraludon, Corvisquire, Purrserker and Obstagoon in a series of five elimination games. # Icy Hide & Seek/The Mystical Zen Darmanitan #* Icy Hide & Seek - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Snom, Eiscue and Galarian Darumaka, who all love playing hide and seek in the snow. #* The Mystical Zen Darmanitan - Thinking that Zen Darmanitan exists, Sanders, MacArthur and the Pokémon search the snow for the Zen Pokémon. # Yamper the Herding Dog/Follow the Woolly Leader #* Yamper the Herding Dog - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Bolthund, who enjoys the scent of others, and his son Yamper, who seems to be a very good herding dog. #* Follow the Woolly Leader - At the Pokémon farm, Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Dubwool and his daughter Wooloo, whose favorite game is Follow the Leader. # The Galarian Fish Pokémon Spa/Anyone for Tea? #* The Galarian Fish Pokémon Spa - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon take a visit to the Galarian Fish Pokémon Spa and encounter Arrokuda and his father Barraskewda, who are the spa's favorite workers. #* Anyone for Tea? - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Sinistea and her father Polteagiest, who both love having company for their epic and wild parties. # Pokémon Ballet/Battle of Intelligence #* Pokémon Ballet - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter sisters Gossifleur and Eldegoss, who are both very graceful and love ballet. #* Battle of Intelligence - When Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Blipbug, her brother Dottler and her father Orbeetle, Paxton gets jealous of Blipbug and challenges her to an intelligence battle. # All Chewed Up/Best Strong Friends #* All Chewed Up - Sanders, MacArthur and the gang notice that their food has been chewed and find out that the culprits are Chewtle and his father Drednaw. #* Best Strong Friends - When Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon encounter Cufant and her mother Copperajah, MacArthur and Cufant become strong friends. # The Pokémon Baking Competition/Cram Battle #* The Pokémon Baking Competition - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon must help Milcery and his sister Alcremie win the annual Pokémon Baking Competition. #* Cram Battle - Sanders, MacArthur and the gang encounters Cramorant, who wants to battle them but often forgets what he's doing or who he's battling. # Two Cops and a Toxel/Adventures in Dreepy Sitting #* Two Cops and a Toxel - Sanders and MacArthur, with help from their Pokémon, must take care of Toxel while his brother Amped Toxricity and his sister Low Key Toxricity go to a bowling game. #* Adventures in Dreepy Sitting - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon have to take care of Dreepy while her sister Drakloak and her mother Dragapult spend the night somewhere else in Galar. However, Dreepy has ticklish surprises for Sanders and MacArthur. # Sizzling Fun/Between the Apples #* Sizzling Fun - Sanders, MacArthur and the gang encounters Sizzlipede and his mother Centiscorch and have fun with them. #* Between the Apples - Sanders, MacArthur and their gang encounters Applin, who has a mischievous older sister named Flapple and a laid-back older brother named Appletun. # Never Trespass on Falinks Areas/The Draco Difference #* Never Trespass on Falinks Areas - Sanders and MacArthur accidentally trespass on an area full of Falinks and get punished with the torture that the Falinks give to trespassers: Tickle Torture. #* The Draco Difference - Sanders, MacArthur and the gang encounters Dracozolt, who laughs a lot, and Dracovish, who is obsessed with seaweed. # Hit the Obstagoon Course/Eek! A Pincurchin! #* Hit the Obstagoon Course - Sanders, MacArthur and the gang must complete an obstacle course created by Obstagoon. #* Eek! A Pincurchin! - While visiting the beach, Sanders, MacArthur and the gang encounters Pincurchin, who is lonely and wants to make friends. # The Big Friends/Lord of the Tap Dancing #* The Big Friends - Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble introduce Sanders and MacArthur to their older siblings, Thwackey, Raboot and Drizzile and Sanders and MacArthur decide to hang out with them. #* Lord of the Tap Dancing - Sanders, MacArthur and the gang encounters Mr. Rime, who is a professional at tap dancing. # Night of the Galarian Meowth/Sleepover in the Pyramid #* Night of the Galarian Meowth - While telling each other scary stories, Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon meet Galarian Meowth, who believes that he is the best scary story teller in Galar. #* Sleepover in the Pyramid - Sanders, MacArthur and their Pokémon have a sleepover in a pyramid, which is home to Galarian Yamask and her father Runerigus. Season 2 Trivia * This is the first Total Drama anime. * This is another crossover between Pokémon and Total Drama. * This anime is animated in CGI. * All episodes are each 14-minutes long or 22-minutes long and are split into two segments that are each either seven-minutes long or eleven-minutes long. * New episodes air on Saturdays. * In a tickle scene from Rookie Business, Corvisquire handcuffs MacArthur's ankles and tickles her feet, making her laugh so much that she tears up. * This show airs on Netflix worldwide, Boomerang in Latin America, TV Tokyo in Japan, K2 in Italy, Teletoon in Canada and Cartoon Network in the United States Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows